No cierres los ojos
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: Hay un demonio en especial que no usa la fuerza para matarte. Un demonio con el que disfrutas tu muerte e incluso puedes llegar a suplicar para que se encuentre contigo. Y Magnus cayó ante eso. Una mordida en su cuello y cerró los ojos sabiendo que había sido un completo estúpido al hacerlo. Este fic participa en el reto "¿Dulce o Truco?" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"


Vale, esta es la primera vez que participo en un reto al que me invitan ¿Y por qué? PORQUE ES SOBRE HALLOWEEN. Mejor conocido como día de muertos por mi casa. Y yo amo con todo mi hipotálamo esa fecha, pero eso no importa.

Es la primera y ultima vez que participo en un reto de fanfiction (espero), me gustan, son muy lindos y todo, pero me siento observada mientras escribo y eso me presiona y las cosas me salen jodidamente horribles. Bien pues quien quiera unirse y participar puede hacerlo, aún hay mucho tiempo para la fecha limite.

Coffcoff Coffee Shop sigue en hiatus. Gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes no me pertenecen son todo obra de Cassandra Clare. Esta obra es pura ficción, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_**Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween "¿Dulce o Truco?",**__** del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"**_

* * *

**No cierres los ojos**

**.**

**.**

Estaba jodido.

Tal vez solo un poco maldito, pero tenía esa manía en la que le gustaba exagerar las cosas. Y desde que se levantó de la cama, sin olor a café inundando el ambiente o su gato durmiendo en su cabeza, supo que iba a ser un día de mierda.

Al menos hasta que llegara la noche.

Profirió un suspiro, más largo de lo que debería de haber sido, solo para dramatizar un poco. Metió la mano dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y extrajo su cartera de colección, rebuscó entre los billetes que había dentro hasta dar con un pedazo de papel arrugado, cerró la cartera y volvió a meterla a sus pantalones. Le dio una intensa mirada a la dirección apuntada en el papel para después mirar a su alrededor.

La calle no era la misma.

Soltó un resoplido, comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, con un puesto de hot dogs en la mira. Se detuvo justo a unos pasos, no lo suficientemente cerca para que el aire caliente de las salchichas le pegara en el rostro, el señor de mediana edad le miró con una sonrisa falsa.

– ¿Desea comprar?

Miró las manos del señor que ya empezaban a cobrar vida para preparar la comida, tenía que detenerlas de inmediato.

–No quiero comprar –la sonrisa del señor se desvaneció–. Necesito saber dónde queda…

–Si no vas a comprar deberías irte.

Frunció el ceño ante la interrupción.

–Como decía, ¿Sabe donde esta Flushing Ave?

Un joven de no más de veinte años de edad se acercó y pidió un hot dog.

–Deja de estorbar.

Bufó enojado mientras veía las manos del señor ocupadas tomando los ingredientes de la comida.

–Solo quiero saber dónde está Flushing Ave

– ¡Si no compras no molestes!

– ¡Solo quiero una dirección!

–Por dios –los interrumpió el chico–. Flushing Ave está cruzando la calle.

El señor le miró frunciendo el entrecejo por haberle dado al otro la información a cambio de nada. El chico le quitó el hot dog de la mano y le tendió el dinero mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida.

– ¿Qué? No es como si esta comida fuera una maravilla. Hay mejores.

Él y el chico soltaron una risa mientras el señor se disponía a cambiar su carrito de lugar. Se disponía a darle las gracias al sujeto pero este ya se había ido, se encogió de hombros y cruzó la calle antes de que la señal cambiara de color. Analizó los edificios que se imponían frente a él, tenían demasiadas ventanas amontonadas a metro y medio de distancia cada una de las otras. Volvió a mirar el papel arrugado en su mano, estaba en la calle, ahora solo tenía que encontrar el número adecuado.

Dio un pequeño suspiró y comenzó a caminar mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle en busca del número que necesitaba. Unos segundos después arrugó el papel y lo metió a los bolsillos de su pantalón, cruzó la calle y se acercó a un chico que esperaba fuera de la puerta de uno de los edificios. El sujeto miraba a ambos lados de la calle, estaba nervioso, así que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

–Eres tú –dijo el chico con una sonrisa dudosa–. Si eres tú ¿Cierto?

–Eso depende.

– ¿Magnus Bane? ¿El gran brujo de Brooklyn?

Se permitió sonreír, la emoción que había en la forma en que el chico hablaba le infló el ego.

–El mismo.

–Pensé que tardarías más en llegar.

–El metro es muy eficiente hoy en día.

El chico le sonrió y lo invitó a seguirle dentro del edificio. Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al quinto piso, fueron a paso lento así que el viaje duro más de lo necesario, cuando llegaron al piso correcto el otro tardó un par de segundos más en sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta de su departamento. Magnus se permitió analizar el departamento lentamente.

Era un departamento pequeño, tenía todo lo necesario excesivamente junto, como si el hecho de que hubiera más de diez centímetros de separación entre cada cosa fuera ilegal. Él chico lo miró por un instante, dio media vuelta y se fue a la que sería su habitación, volvió unos segundos después con un pequeño tazón, dentro había un collar con una piedra de jade perfectamente circular.

–Desde que traje este collar a mi casa están pasando cosas extrañas.

Magnus se permitió mirar el collar por un momento, paseó la mano derecha con suavidad sobre el objeto. No percibió nada.

– ¿Qué tipo de cosas raras?

–La casa se siente rara, es como si hubiera una atmosfera de tensión todo el tiempo, escucho ligeros murmullos por la noche y un par de veces han aparecido cosas fueras de su lugar. Aparte tengo sueños… extraños y a veces despierto con marcas.

– ¿Qué tipo de marcas?

El sujeto se levantó las mangas del suéter que llevaba puesto, varios pares de puntos rojos estaban dispersos por sus brazos.

–Antes no tenía nada esto, todo comenzó hace unos días cuando me regalaron esta baratija, todo es culpa del collar.

Magnus suspiró, porque buscaba algo bueno que hacer en el día y lo único que obtenía era un chico con un collar basura y tal vez chinches en su casa. Cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su acompañante se dio cuenta de algo, el sujeto realmente creía que algo sobrenatural le estaba pasando y él era su única esperanza.

Bufó con un poco de pereza y posicionó una mano sobre el tazón con el collar, dejó que un par de chispas azules saltaran entre sus dedos. El chico miró todo el procedimiento con excesiva atención. Magnus tomó el collar y se lo metió a la bolsa trasera del pantalón. Alzó las manos sobre su cabeza y de nueva cuenta dejó que un par de chispas azules e inofensivas revolotearan entre sus dedos. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba el sujeto era algo de magia falsa. Bajó las manos y se sacudió el polvo imaginario de su ropa

–Listo, sacude los muebles, compra un buen insecticida y tu vida volverá a la normalidad.

Una sonrisa sincera apareció en el rostro del chico.

– ¡Muchas gracias! –Exclamó con sinceridad–. ¡Iré por tu dinero!

El chico no tardó más de un minuto en ir a la habitación, le tendió varios billetes grandes al moreno. Magnus lo contó y le regresó un par, solo porque no tenía ganas de aprovecharse de un pobre idiota. Dio media vuelta y dejó que el dueño le acompañara a la salida, recibió los comentarios positivos y alegres del otro con gusto, le indicó que si tenía otro problema respecto a ese asunto le llamara. Unos minutos después la puerta se había cerrado.

Magnus soltó una ligera risa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, había supuesto que ese trabajo le llevaría más tiempo así que no tenía otras citas para ese día. Salió del edificio rumbo al metro para poder ir a su casa. Con suerte tal vez Alec ya habría regresado de su misión y le estaría esperando, ese pensamiento le obligó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Cruzó la calle a paso lento mientras pensaba en las mil y un cosas que podría hacer ese día.

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro del vagón del metro y revisó con cautela si el dinero seguía guardado que se dio cuenta de algo, el chico le había sonreído felizmente cuando le entregaba el dinero, como si no le hubiera importado dárselo. Muy pocas personas habían hecho eso en todo el tiempo que llevaba dando sus servicios. Solo las personas que realmente creían en sus problemas y en la solución que él les daba le sonreían cuando le daban el dinero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando llegó a casa se dio cuenta de tres cosas importantes. La primera, no había rastro de Alexander. La segunda, posiblemente Alexander no se aparecería hasta entrada la noche. Y la tercera, Presidente Miau había tenido hambre y había hecho un desastre en la cocina mientras buscaba su alimento.

Se revolvió el cabello, apenas un poco para no arruinar su perfecto peinado, y examinó el estado de la cocina. Chasqueó los dedos y las cosas volvieron a retomar su lugar, las tazas estaban perfectamente acomodadas, la tostadora estaba en perfecto estado junto a la cafetera, no había rastro de comida tirada en el suelo o dispersa en la mesa y las sillas estaban en su lugar correspondiente. Miró el lugar con aprobación y comenzó a sacar las cosas de sus bolsillos.

Su cartera, llaves, dinero y el pedazo de papel arrugado quedaron en un lado de la mesa. Sacó el collar y lo examinó por un momento antes de dejarlo también en la mesa junto a las otras cosas. Se encaminó hacia la cafetera y la encendió, primero necesitaba un café y después vería en que ocupar su tiempo.

Escuchó un maullido que, por un instante, le pareció más bien el chillido de un juguete para perro. Presidente Miau se apareció entre sus pies, restregándose contra ellos.

–Hola, bola de pelos malcriada.

El gato le maulló y se separó de él, parecía estar a punto de saltar a un lado de la cafetera pero en un instante cambió de parecer y se fue corriendo por donde había llegado. Magnus estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero mejor se quedó callado.

–Espero que ese café sea para mí.

Magnus sonrió, porque reconocía esa voz. Miró hacia la ventana de reojo, ya había obscurecido.

–Llegas algo tarde, ¿No crees?

Se volteó y miró a Alexander, el cual le sonreía igualmente. Por un pequeño momento se extrañó de no haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta o de ver las manos de Alec juguetear nerviosamente con las llaves del lugar.

–Problemas por ahí.

– ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó ligeramente preocupado.

Alexander hizo un ademán vago con las manos antes de acercarse, parecía tener un exceso de confianza ese día lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el otro. Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios antes de que Magnus se volteara para apagar la cafetera, le ofreció un café pero el otro se negó.

– ¿Vas a estar tomando café todo el tiempo? –Inquirió Alec ligeramente molesto.

–Quiero un café, así que voy a tomar un café.

Se volteó y enfrentó al otro, la taza de café le calentaba las manos de forma reconfortante. Alexander miraba la taza como si fuera su peor enemiga.

– ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

Los hombros de Alec se encogieron, bufó ligeramente y se dirigió a la sala, le dirigió una vaga mirada a Magnus antes de sentarse en el sofá, parecía desganado y terriblemente molesto. El moreno le siguió después de unos segundos y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Permanecieron en completo silencio por unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Incluso el café había tomado un sabor desagradablemente amargo.

–Bien, ¿Me dirás que te sucede?

Alec le miró de reojo. Magnus se estiró para dejar la taza sobre la mesilla.

–No es nada.

–No parece ser nada –rebatió Magnus frunciendo el ceño por un instante–. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Se observaron por un instante, el moreno estaba a punto de decir algo más pero el menor se abalanzó sobre él, sus labios entraron en contacto al instante. Magnus estuvo a punto de alejarle pero las manos de Alexander le jalaron por el cuello para que el contacto no se rompiera. Gimió contra los labios del contrario, le tomó un par de segundos seguir el ritmo demandante del beso, cuando lo consiguió Alexander entreabrió la boca y le mordisqueó los labios fuertemente. Algo que muy pocas veces hacia de manera tan violenta.

Magnus deshizo el beso y trató de decir algo coherente pero las palabras se borraron de su cerebro casi al instante que Alexander había comenzado a morderle el cuello. Un suave gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió la lengua excesivamente húmeda del otro empezar un largo y lento camino desde su cuello hasta su lóbulo, el cual mordió con diversión. Sintió una suave y excitante corriente de aire justo donde la lengua acababa de atender. Eran tantas sensaciones que Magnus se vio cegado de placer por un segundo.

–Cierra los ojos –murmuró Alexander en su oído–. Solo ciérralos.

Sintió más besos siendo repartidos por su cuello y su mandíbula. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando Alec paró, se impulsó ligeramente y se posicionó sobre el otro, fue ahí que Magnus se fijó en sus ojos, estaban negros, no obscurecidos por la lujuria, no, estaban completamente negros. Sintió su corazón latir contra su caja torácica agresivamente por el miedo que de pronto lo invadió.

Iba a levantarse pero el otro se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y volvió a juntar sus labios, cada vez más demandante. Magnus trató de no corresponderle, de dejar de sentir la necesidad de besarle de vuelta con más pasión, pero aún con todo su ser tratando de oponerse no pudo hacer nada. Alexander deslizó la lengua por los labios del moreno, los mordisqueó y se restregó como un gato contra la entrepierna de su acompañante.

–Cierra los ojos –gimió fingiendo inocencia.

Y Magnus cayó ante eso, aunque sabía que estaba mal se dejó llevar por el otro, comenzó a corresponder los besos, a corresponder las caricias con la misma pasión que el otro. Alec volvió a morderle el cuello y él solo miró de reojo hacia la cocina, precisamente a la mesa donde estaba el collar de jade que se había llevado del departamento de ese chico.

Una nueva mordida en su cuello y Magnus cerró los ojos sabiendo que había sido un completo estúpido al hacerlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alexander había estado todo el día deseando que llegara la noche, y no es que fuera egoísta, solo que ese día había amanecido con ganas de quedarse acostado en la cama. Le había tomado más tiempo del normal ponerse la ropa de batalla, tomar el armamento necesario y comer algo. Incluso había pensado en comer lo que su hermana hubiera preparado para poder deshacerse de la obligación de ir con sus hermanos a la misión, pero esa idea quedó descartada inmediatamente.

Así que había ido con sus hermanos a matar un montón de grandes y asquerosos demonios, se habían tardado casi todo el día en hacerlo y al final habían acabado cubiertos de una sustancia pegajosa que uno de los demonios secretaba, Alec y Jace habían acabado cubiertos de pies a cabeza de esa sustancia verde mientras que Isabelle simplemente tenía las botas sucias.

Había demorado casi una hora en sacar todo lo pegajoso de su cuerpo, era lo máximo que se había tardado en bañarse en toda su vida, tal vez porque el jabón parecía resbalar cada que entraba en contacto con su cuerpo. Cuando terminó de bañarse se vistió en tiempo record, robó una manzana de la cocina y salió del instituto para ir a ver a Magnus. Trató de ir lento para no parecer desesperado, aunque realmente quería estar con el brujo en ese mismo instante.

Subió los peldaños que lo llevaban al departamento de su pareja con rapidez, de alguna forma volvía a tener energía cuando Magnus estaba cerca. Entró al lugar dejando que la puerta se cerrara por sí sola, dio un par de pasos para poder llegar a la sala pero en cuanto vio lo que pasaba ahí dentro no pudo seguir caminando.

Magnus estaba sobre el sofá, con los brazos laxos a los lados y la cabeza recargada en el respaldo, como si estuviera desmayado pero se podía notar que tenía la respiración acelerada. Y sobre él había otro Magnus que se encargaba de morder cada parte de su piel que estaba visible y besarle los labios con gula. Alexander tragó saliva pesadamente, sabía que su pareja podía ser extravagante pero el hecho de crear un doble suyo para darse placer era una de las cosas que nunca se había imaginado que haría.

–Eh… Magnus… –Alec carraspeó y alzó la voz–. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

El Magnus que le daba placer al Magnus que se encontraba perdido se giró a verlo, una sonrisa le adornó el rostro, le dio un beso en los labios al otro Magnus y se levantó del sofá mientras le ordenaba cosas.

–No abras los ojos.

Alexander miró al Magnus que se acercaba a él a paso lento, casi sensualmente. Su mirada se distrajo y miró al Magnus que aún se encontraba en el sofá, sin abrir los ojos, con la respiración aún descompuesta. Su mirada volvió a la persona frente a él y por un instante, un pequeño instante, no vio a Magnus, vio a un lagarto con forma humana y escamas grisáceas. Su mano estuvo a punto de bajar y agarrar el cuchillo serafín que llevaba en el muslo.

–No hagas eso –susurró el otro Magnus mientras le tomaba de las manos–. No quieres herirme, ¿Verdad, cariño?

Alec perdió todas las ganas de tomar el cuchillo en su muslo, sintió las manos del otro acariciarle por sobre la ropa hasta llegar a su rostro. De un momento a otro los labios de su contrario ya estaban sobre los suyos. Y no supo si dejar los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa o cerrarlos para tener todas las sensaciones que quería. El beso duró apenas un par de segundos antes de que los labios recorrieran el camino de sus propios labios a su cuello.

–Cierra los ojos.

La voz débil e inocente de Magnus le sonó tan falsa que creyó que todo se trataba de una broma para ponerlo a prueba. Intentó separarse pero el otro volvió a besarle y él se dejó hacer. Porque se sentía bien, porque había extrañado a Magnus todo el día y porque lo único que quería eran esos besos.

–Cierra los ojos, cariño.

Y Alec quiso hacerlo, empezó a cerrar los ojos, a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo. Quería dejarse llevar.

– ¡No!

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su mirada se dirigió al sofá, Magnus tenía los ojos entreabiertos y los miraba tratando de detener todo lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Míralo!

Alexander frunció el ceño. No entendía lo que pasaba, apartó la mirada del Magnus del sofá y volvió al que estaba frente a él, este tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba de reojo hacia el sofá, como si sus planes hubieran sido arruinados.

Puso especial atención en las palabras que acababa de escuchar y trató de mirar a la persona frente a él, trato de luchar contra las ganas que tenía de cerrar los ojos y se concentró en ver a su contrario. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando al fin pudo ver.

Frente a él no estaba Magnus, estaba un lagarto de su altura que parecía tener forma ligeramente humana, tenía escamas grisáceas, en sus dedos había garras sucias, su boca se entreabría dejando ver miles de dientes afilados y negros, sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y despedía un olor atrayente.

Y no necesitó otra prueba, en menos de un segundo su mano había bajado para tomar el cuchillo serafín mientras que la otra había jalado al demonio para tumbarlo en el piso. Se subió sobre el demonio mientras posicionaba el cuchillo contra la garganta de este, miró los ojos rojos de su contrincante mientras presionaba el cuchillo amenazantemente.

–No querrías lastimarme.

La imagen de Magnus volvió a aparecer frente a él, el cuchillo ahora estaba sobre el cuello de Magnus. Sus manos perdieron un poco de fuerza.

–Buen chico –murmuró el demonio tratando de quitarse el cuchillo del cuello–. Ahora cierra los ojos y te daré una sorpresa.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y empezó a dejar de presionar el cuchillo contra la garganta, porque él no quería dañar a Magnus. Sintió las manos del otro acariciar sus muslos, la sensación le hizo vibrar por un instante. Quería cerrar los ojos.

– ¡Alexander!

Volvió a la realidad, sus manos volvieron a tener fuerza y presionaron de nuevo la garganta del demonio el cual le miró con enojo.

– ¡Si me ayudaras no me molestaría! –Le gruñó a Magnus– ¡Ahora!

– ¡En eso estoy, maldición!

La voz de Magnus sonaba cansada, Alexander escuchó que bufaba y después le vio aparecer por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la cocina. Tardó un momento en llegar hasta la cocina, tomó un collar y se lo aventó para que lo atrapara.

– ¿Es en serio?

Magnus le miró enojado.

–Solo córtale la garganta y entierra el cuchillo en el collar.

El demonio debajo de Alexander comenzó a revolverse, sabía que ya no tenía el control de las cosas y quería escapar ahora que todo se volvía en su contra. Alec tomó el cuchillo con maestría y lo enterró con fuerza en la garganta para después bajar hasta el pecho, llegar debajo de las que serían sus costillas y enterrarlo con más fuerza. El bicho se retorció antes de empezar a supurar un líquido azulado para después desaparecer.

–Falta el collar –farfulló Magnus.

Siguió la indicación y enterró el cuchillo en la piedra de jade del collar, este despidió un pequeño brillo de color rojo y después terminó hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Magnus miró todo con atención, sonrió y se dejó caer al suelo contra su voluntad, porque sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo, había usado toda la energía que le quedaba. Alexander dejó el cuchillo en el suelo, se levantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el otro.

–Creo que deberías explicarme que fue todo eso.

Se sonrieron por un instante.

–Fui un imbécil, creí que el collar era inofensivo.

Alexander tomó el rostro del mayor y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

– ¿Estás bien?

Asintió con la cabeza e intentó levantarse para demostrarlo pero Alec no se lo permitió.

–Solo a ti se te ocurre tener un demonio en casa cerca de día de todos los santos.

El moreno soltó una ligera risa mientras miraba los ojos azules de su pareja, detestaba verlos obscurecidos de preocupación.

–Me gusta vivir la vida al límite.

Alec negó con la cabeza, le dio un leve golpe en el abdomen y Magnus profirió un quejido de incomodidad. Se miraron por un segundo antes de que el mayor se desmayara.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando despertó Magnus se preguntó varias cosas, como ¿Por qué le llegaba un olor a café y atún?, ¿Por qué estaba semidesnudo?, ¿Por qué la espalda le dolía como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo en el suelo frio?, y la más importante de todas, ¿Por qué Alexander no estaba ahí en ese mismo instante?

Con pesadez se deshizo de las cobijas que lo cubrían y se levantó de la cama, sintió sus huesos crujir ante el movimiento y por un pequeño momento pensó que realmente se estaba volviendo viejo. No se molestó en ponerse zapatos, se dirigió a la cocina, de donde venía el olor a café y atún, para encontrarse con Alexander, su octavo o noveno sentido que se adjudicaba le decía que él estaba ahí.

La imagen que recibió al entrar a la cocina fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que tenía razón. Alexander estaba tomando una taza de café mientras veía a Presidente Miau comer atún de una lata mal abierta. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro se le acercó para examinarlo.

–Ahora veo porque lo amas –inquirió Magnus. Alec le miró extrañado–. Es porque te alimenta con atún ¿Cierto?

Alec sonrió ante el comentario de su novio, pero Presidente no se dignó a levantar la cabeza para mirar a su dueño.

–No esperes una fiesta de cumpleaños este año, gato ingrato.

Las manos de Alexander se pasearon por su rostro, primero para tomarle la temperatura y después para acariciarle las mejillas.

–No seas tan malo con él.

–No lo defiendas, Alexander.

–Al menos él no mete un demonio a su casa –le recriminó Alexander–. Y cerca de uno de los días preferidos por los demonios.

Presidente alzó la cabeza de su lata de comida y maulló para apoyar al nefilim.

–Traidor –espetó Magnus mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Presidente soltó otro maullido, esta vez de indignación, y volvió a atacar la lata de atún.

–Ahora explícame, ¿De dónde salió la brillante idea de traer un collar maldito a tu casa?

Magnus se rascó ligeramente la nuca antes de contestar.

–En mi defensa puedo decir que no sabía que estaba maldito.

Alec gruñó, se alejó del moreno y se acercó a la encimera donde había dejado su taza de café.

–Es parte del tesoro de Karun, una de las piezas perdidas.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza a la vez que dejaba salir un bostezo, se acercó a la cafetera y se sirvió café en una de sus tazas viejas.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

El menor enrojeció levemente, hundió lo más que pudo la boca, y parte de la nariz, en la taza antes de siquiera decir alguna palabra. A Magnus le pareció hermoso, como todo lo demás que hacia Alexander.

–Le llamé a Jace después de que te dejé en la cama, cuando llegó y vio los restos del collar me dijo que era parte de un tesoro maldito, me lo explicó todo, incluso me contó un par de historias de sus anteriores dueños.

–Que coincidencia –murmuró Magnus sin darle mayor importancia.

Alexander le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¡Todos los propietarios mueren después de uno o tres días de tenerlo!

–Ah, pero eso es porque ellos no tienen un novio nefilim.

El hecho de que un sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de Alexander motivó a Magnus a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

–No hay necesidad de…

– ¿Y si yo no hubiera llegado? –preguntó Alec ligeramente enojado–. ¿Hubieras dejado que ese demonio te matara a base de sexo?

– ¿Estas celoso? –una nueva sonrisa adornó el rostro del brujo.

– ¡Magnus!

Las manos de Alexander apretaron su taza de café con excesiva fuerza. El brujo entendió el mensaje que ese pequeño gesto detonaba, Alec había estado preocupado, porque si no hubiera llegado esa noche y terminara enfrentando al demonio probablemente Magnus estaría muerto. Todo por un simple error.

Se acercó a su pareja con cautela, le quitó la taza de café y con ligereza la dejó en la encimera. En ese momento, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro del nefilim, se dio cuenta de un par de cosas. La primera era que el tono pálido natural de Alexander era excesivamente pálido, como si estuviera enfermo. La segunda era que unas extensas ojeras habían hecho su aparición bajo los ojos azules que tanto adoraba.

– ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? –le preguntó acariciándole las ojeras.

Alexander desvió la mirada y tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

–Desde hace dos días, básicamente cuando te desmayaste.

Magnus sonrió sinceramente y le besó los labios con delicadeza. Alexander correspondió el beso sin esforzarse mucho en profundizar el contacto, tal vez porque no tenía suficiente energía.

Cuando rompieron el contacto y el mayor miró los ojos del menor se reprendió mentalmente por pensar que el demonio había podido engañarlo realmente. Era obvio que no era Alexander quien lo había estado besando la noche anterior, porque Alec se sonrojaba ligera e imperceptiblemente aún con los besos pequeños, porque los ojos azules se aclaraban e incluso se volvían un poco cristalinos cada que los besos iban subiendo de nivel, y porque su cuerpo entero vibraba cada que se besaban.

Y su cuerpo no vibró de expectación cuando el demonio lo estaba besando.

–Debes dormir, las ojeras nunca me han parecido atractivas –bromeó Magnus, recibiendo un gruñido como recompensa.

–Es día de todos los santos, tengo que ir con mis hermanos a…

–Generalmente se le llama Halloween –interrumpió Magnus ganándose un nuevo gruñido de su acompañante–. Y la gente se queda en casa a ver películas de terror.

–Esas son costumbres mundanas.

–Bien, ve a ser nefilim.

Alexander asintió con la cabeza, tomó a Magnus por las mejillas y le dio un largo beso en los labios. Se miraron por un largo instante y se dieron un último beso antes de decidir separarse. Magnus volvió a tomar su taza y le dio un trago a su bebida.

–Llegaré en la noche.

Magnus asintió ante lo anteriormente dicho. Alec se mordisqueó los labios y se encaminó a la salida. El moreno dejó la taza en la encimera justo cuando Presidente Miau se acercó a sus piernas maullando, se agachó y lo tomó en brazos para después acariciarle el pelaje.

– ¡Trata de no meter a ningún otro demonio a la casa! –Gritó Alexander segundos antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Se permitió soltar una risa y sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras dejaba que el gato saltara fuera de sus brazos y corriera en dirección a la habitación. Miró por sobre su cabeza el reloj de pared para asegurarse que aún era temprano. Se estiró, igual que un gato que se acaba de despertar, y se dirigió a su cuarto, Presidente Miau ya descansaba sobre su almohada, le dio una ligera mirada y se dirigió al librero, el cual había estado pensando en cambiar de lugar últimamente.

Sus ojos viajaron por el lomo de todos los libros en busca del adecuado. Lo encontró en las repisas superiores, sus ojos se concentraron en el lomo del libro correcto, estiró el brazo y lo tomó con cuidado. Sacudió el polvo que el libro aún tenía y le dirigió una mirada a su gato.

–Tú te quedas aquí.

Presidente alzó la cabeza y le miró curioso.

–Nada de salir en por lo menos unas tres horas ¿De acuerdo?

Un maullido fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta y fue todo lo que necesito para estar satisfecho.

Salió del cuarto con el libro bajo el brazo, cerró la puerta y paseó la mano sobre la perilla, un leve "clic" le aseguró que la puerta estaba completamente cerrada. Fue a la cocina y rebuscó entre los cajones un par de velas negras y un bote de sal. Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario se dirigió a la sala, dejó las cosas en el suelo y con un chasquido de dedos obligó a todos los muebles a pegarse a la pared dejando un gran círculo espacioso.

Tomó el libro del suelo y lo abrió en la que sabía que sería la pagina indicada, dejó el libro levitando en el aire por un momento para tomar el bote de sal, cuando volvió a incorporarse agarró el libro y comenzó a trazar con la sal el dibujo que había expuesto en las páginas. No le tomó más que un par de minutos terminar el trabajo. Acomodó las velas en los puntos cardinales y las encendió. Cambió las páginas del libro y con pereza comenzó a recitar el ritual.

La única vez que había llevado a cabo ese ritual prometió no volver a hacerlo. Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre romper sus promesas y juramentos últimamente. A mitad de su recitar las velas comenzaron a parpadear para después apagarse por completo, un segundo después la llama volvió a encenderse solo que esta vez era mucho más fuerte y llevaba a tener casi metro y medio de altura. Las velas se derritieron casi hasta la mitad.

–…te obligo a aparecer y obedecerme. –fueron las últimas palabras de su ritual y le supieron tan mal que tuvo ganas de escupir.

Una masa negra y con aspecto pegajoso comenzó a emerger de la sal para después empezar a tomar forma. Era un demonio de no más de un metro de altura. Las piernas eran normales e incluso parecían de un humano pequeño pero después el cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, las manos eran en realidad garras retorcidas con un aspecto quemado y sucio, el pecho estaba cubierto de pelo color rojizo, la cabeza era pequeña y la piel tenía cicatrices, por último, unos cuernos enormes como de un toro salían por sobre las orejas.

El demonio escupió un par de palabras altisonantes antes de enfocar la vista, en cuanto vio a Magnus una sonrisa enorme apareció en su deformado rostro. Sus dientes, contrario a todo su aspecto eran pulcramente blancos y alineados.

–Tanto tiempo sin vernos –saludó el demonio.

Magnus elevó una mano como si fuera un saludo vago.

–Hiciste algo con tus dientes.

El demonio abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.

– ¿Lo notaste? El azufre realmente funciona en estos días.

–Al menos dejaron de parecer podridos.

–Podría empezar a hacer esos anuncios mundanos sobre restauraciones milagrosas ¿No lo crees?

La nariz de Magnus se arrugó ante la idea de un demonio con dientes blancos en un comercial sobre pasta de dientes.

–Pero dígame, ¿Qué necesita?

Magnus se preparó mentalmente, inhaló y exhaló antes de responder.

– ¿Mi padre creé que es divertido que sus demonios traten de matarme?

El demonio sonrió socarronamente, una ligera risa malvada escapó por sus labios.

–Todos nos enteramos de ese pequeño asunto, al parecer a Belaam le fue mal por meterse con usted.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se está diciendo sobre ese asunto?

–Que Belaam intentó matarle y que le fue muy mal por intentarlo ya que un nefilim apareció en escena y terminó desterrándolo. ¿Es eso cierto?

–Es cierto –contestó Magnus–. Necesito que difundas un mensaje.

El demonio asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún seguía presente en su rostro, parecía que el hecho de que un demonio mayor a él estuviera sufriendo le hacía extremadamente feliz.

–Si otro íncubo intenta acercarse a mi o a dañar a alguno de mis conocidos yo mismo me encargaré de muera, no solo de que sea desterrado. ¿Entendido?

–Seguiré las órdenes del príncipe.

Magnus soltó un gruñido de molestia ante la forma en que el demonio se dirigía a él. Su pie iba a empezar a borrar el símbolo de sal pero el demonio lo detuvo.

–Hay otra cosa que se menciona.

–Habla –ordenó Magnus tratando de que la conversación acabara.

–Que el nefilim debería de morir.

Él no se dio cuenta pero el demonio pudo apreciar perfectamente que las llamas consumían las velas casi por completo y que un montón de chispas azules que lucían peligrosas revoloteaban por los dedos del brujo.

–Creo que eso es más que suficiente advertencia –farfulló el demonio–. Difundiré el mensaje.

–Bien.

–Una última cosa.

Magnus empezaba a desesperarse, solo quería acabar con esa conversación.

–El gran Asmodeo aún tiene la oferta de hace tiempo en marcha, que usted venga a…

–Dile que eso nunca pasará.

Y sin dejar que el demonio pronunciara una palabra más su pie borró el símbolo de sal en el suelo. Las velas se apagaron y la criatura se evaporó en el aire.

Escuchó unos leves arañazos venir de la puerta de su habitación, cogió aire y fue a dejar libre a Presidente. Quien sabe que podría hacer su gato si realmente se desesperaba por estar encerrado. Una bola blanca, que identificó como su gato, salió disparada corriendo fuera de la habitación. Magnus suspiró y se encaminó de nuevo a la sala, miró la hora de reojo cuando pasaba por la cocina. Apenas habían pasado un par de horas que a él le parecieron minutos.

Guardó el libro en su lugar correspondiente, lejos de la vista de los demás. Y mientras recogía los rastros de sal y se encargaba de despegar la cera del piso se prometió que esta vez realmente no volvería a hacer ese ritual.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La boca de Magnus sabía a dulce de cereza y mora azul, Alexander, por un momento, se preguntó cuántos dulces debió de comer para que su lengua tuviera ese sabor. Sintió las manos del moreno meterse debajo de su ropa, empezando a formar círculos en su piel con los pulgares. Cortó el beso lentamente, dejando pequeños y suaves besos en los labios del otro.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó y ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla. Una chica estaba gritando mientras un asesino comenzaba a cortarle el cuerpo con una sierra eléctrica. Alexander miró la escena arrugando la nariz y Magnus comenzó a besarle la mandíbula.

–Se supone que veríamos la película… –murmuró Alec cerrando los ojos–. Hay que ver la película.

–He pasado suficientes sustos estos días, solo quiero besarte.

Alexander se sonrojó. Un nuevo grito volvió a escucharse a través de la pantalla, esta vez era un chico siendo devorado por un perro gigante que parecía ser un demonio.

– ¿Por qué se lo está comiendo un perro?

Magnus gruñó contra su cuello antes de enfocar la mirada en el televisor.

–Al parecer es uno de los demonios que desataron por entrar en la casa abandonada.

Miraron la pantalla por un momento tratando de seguir el hilo de la historia de la película, pero lo habían perdido hace unos minutos.

–Pasó algo raro hoy mientras matábamos un demonio menor. –dijo Alec descuidadamente–. Fue directo hacia mí.

– ¿Qué?

–Isabelle y Jace estaban peleando mientras yo les cubría la espalda, entonces el demonio me miró por un momento y echó a correr hacia donde yo estaba. Jace lo mató antes de que se acercara más a mí, pero me pareció extraño.

Magnus torció la boca y fijó su mirada en la televisión.

–Seguramente fue por Halloween.

–Seguramente –le dio la razón mientras se estiraba para tomar uno de los dulces que estaban dispersos en la mesilla frente a ellos–. Los demonios tienden a ponerse raros estos días.

Miraron la película por unos minutos antes de que fuera cortada por los comerciales. Magnus se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a su cuarto, Alexander lo siguió con la mirada antes de que se perdiera en la habitación. Cuando regresó tenía un collar pequeño.

–Dime que no está maldito.

El brujo le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Me lo dieron hace mucho tiempo en un viaje que hice a Japón, se supone que es para proteger a la persona que lo use.

Se lo tendió al nefilim el cual lo sostuvo por un momento con demasiada delicadeza. La joya que adornaba el collar era pequeña y de color azul, como un pequeño diamante.

–Es…

–Úsala, combinara con tus ojos –le interrumpió sin dejar de mirarle.

Estaba a punto de dar miles de excusas por las cual no podría usar un collar como ese, pero el mayor se lo quitó de las manos y se lo puso con apenas un par de movimientos.

–Gracias.

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Volvieron a prestar atención a la película mientras volvían a comer varios caramelos que aún quedaban desperdigados por la mesa. En algún momento el menor comenzó a jugar con el collar que le llegaba casi hasta donde se encontraba su corazón.

–Deberías mudarte.

Alec carraspeó tomando una menta de entre los dulces.

– ¿A dónde?

Magnus le miró de reojo.

–Aquí, conmigo.

La menta, que había estado recorriendo su boca con lentitud, pasó a irse directamente a su garganta. Alexander tosió al tragarse la pastilla completa, miró a Magnus con las mejillas rojas.

–Estas… tú…

–Estoy hablando en serio, múdate conmigo.

Alec devolvió la vista a la pantalla, la cual ahora mostraba los créditos de la película.

–Tal vez.

Tomó la mano del otro mientras una sonrisa se expandía en su rostro. Porque sabía lo que eso significaba, era un si indirecto.

Alexander dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, se acomodó sobre él esperando a que la siguiente película comenzara. Él se limitó a abrazarle por los hombros, chasqueo los dedos para que una manta apareciera sobre ellos.

–Al menos de esa forma ya no meterás más demonios al departamento.

Soltó una pequeña risa, porque aún cuando era Alec el que estaba en peligro seguía preocupándose por él, solo por él. Agachó la cabeza para darle un beso en la coronilla. La nueva película ya estaba empezando, era sobre arañas mutantes. Alexander se removió incómodo en su lugar, tal vez preferiría ver otra película. Alguna que no tuviera arañas del tamaño de demonios.

Magnus se metió otro dulce a la boca y se acomodó en el sofá sin dejar de abrazar al menor. Le dio una pequeña mirada a la ventana, la luna estaba completamente redonda y blanca. Siempre había odiado cuando la luna era llena en Halloween, le daba una sensación de peligro que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Escuchó el pequeño quejido de molestia del pelinegro y se obligó a sí mismo a disfrutar del hecho de tener a su novio con miedo por una película, en vez de pensar en los estúpidos demonios que le hacían la vida más difícil.

–Maldito sea Halloween –murmuró masticando un nuevo dulce de cereza y mora azul.

* * *

.

_Bien, ahí esta. Una mierda de One ¿Verdad? Pues el íncubo, el padre de Magnus, la maldición del collar, las calles de NY, todo eso es verdadero, me tardé un día entero en encontrar todo eso 7n7)9 así que no crean que es inventado. _

_Pues ya saben. Dudas, aclaraciones o simples felicitaciones son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz. En serio, dejen review._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
